


Love Is A Piece of Cake

by lilith13



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith13/pseuds/lilith13
Summary: What happens when a bakery announces plans to start offering cake samples for special events. Tina Belcher and Jimmy Pesto JR go try them.





	

Yes that concert was 5 years ago. Yes One Direction disbanded, as previously mentioned, 5 years ago. Tina Ruth Belcher doesn’t care. Tina has been called many things in her 27 years, but apathetic has rarely been one of them.  
  
Zeke just got promoted to manager of Cake Walk, the town’s main bakery. Gene was first to hear this and talked about nothing else for a solid three weeks. (Following this news, and with the news that the bakery would soon start offering cake samples for weddings and other special occasions, much speculation followed as to whether Linda would be allowed in. This speculation was warranted, as Cake Walk recently merged with the bakery Linda had been banned from for eating too much pumpernickel.) Bob wouldn’t (“Someone has to run the restaurant”) and Louise refused because midnight break-ins were out of the question. Tina was the only left to do it. (Not only was Gene busy with his music, he quickly lost interest when it was decided he couldn’t camp out at Cake Walk for a week.)  
  
Tina may also have made the mistake of telling Louise about this promotion before anyone else. Ordinarily this wouldn’t have been noteworthy, but, being Louise, by the end of the day she’d come up with five schemes. And since she’d spent the last year watching movies, they got progressively more outlandish. The one scheme all three Belchers could agree on was this: Tina would go with someone, claim she was engaged (or planning A Very Formal Event), and see if she could come away with additional cake samples.  
  
Of course Tina knew who _she’d_ go sample wedding cakes with, but that raised more questions than it answered. She ultimately decreed that she wouldn’t do it if she couldn’t go with Jimmy (Pesto) Jr. Louise reluctantly agreed to this, but not without first commenting very vocally (and with a flowchart) that if she was doing this she would take one of the twins. (Cue eye rolling from Bob and Gene.) Louise’s other comments related to the fact that she hoped Tina would remember that Valentine’s Day is right around the corner and that it would be deeply entertaining if this Cake Sampling Extravaganza was timed with that in mind.  
  
This was met with minimal reluctance, for a myriad of reasons. The first reason was nostalgia. (In middle school Tina and Jimmy JR went to Pie In The Sky, an evening punctuated by Louise eating ninety percent of the pie sampler.) The second reason was that she secretly thought the entire plan (scheme?) was wicked (deeply) romantic. And the third reason was private speculation. (It should be remembered that Tina and Jimmy Pesto JR have been an item for 5 years, a milestone that often is marked by discussions of marriage. Whether there have been discussions of marriage thus far is a question only they can answer. Nonetheless, this tasting promised to be a momentous occasion.)  
  
Jimmy Jr’s sole condition was that there be a range of cake. If that couldn’t be guaranteed he insisted there be at least one sample that was coconut free and at least one sample besides red velvet. Proof of the strength of his friendship with Zeke came in the latter’s response: “I’ve got your back, J-Ju.”  
  
The day of the tasting came. Pictures were expected and would be delivered, but Tina drew the line at Snapchat. (“I don’t USE Snapchat, and I’m not downloading it so I can use it for 4 hours and then never use it again.”) Gene saw them off to Cake Walk hopeful for a wealth of information about the bakery’s cakes. Louise was trying not to be incredulous that they were actually going to do this. (“Yes! You listened to me, Tina. You should do that more.”) And while he’d likely never admit this in a million years, Bob remained curious as to whether Operation Sample would shed light on the future of Tina and Jimmy Jr’s relationship. (That had as much to do with their relationship as with his longstanding rivalry with Jimmy Pesto Sr, but that’s a whole other can of frosting.)  
  
The tasting itself was underwhelming. Mostly what it resembled was a catching up-session for Zeke, Tina, and Jimmy Jr. That had more than a little to do with the timing of the tasting; it was scheduled on a Thursday morning after the commuter rush. The lunch rush had barely started by the time it was wrapping up. (And yes, two samples were also wrapped up. These samples were meant for both Gene and Louise, but you’d have to ask her if she ever got to try either of them.)  
  
Anticlimatic though the tasting may have been, it solidified things that had been suggested for years. Chief among these were Tina and Jimmy Jr’s cake preferences. These included yellow cake, blueberries, lemons, pineapples, carmel, and whipped cream).  
  
And although this was not revealed immediately, the tasting also led to a surprising epiphany about Jimmy Jr’s feelings for and future plans with Tina. She has been convinced for years that they are soulmates. And although it took him longer to get there, Jimmy Jr feels much the same way. Much like animals, you will get nowhere on the subject of marriage if you pressure Jimmy Jr into anything. (He is a product of divorce, after all.) That being said, while it may be a while before they get to the altar, Jimmy Jr reached the conclusion that he WOULD marry Tina. He’d been unable to easily talk about it before that point.  
  
…Someday. And you can be sure he will be doing the proposing. Any proposal would have to pull out All The Stops, but that’s best left for another day.


End file.
